


Acta non verba

by BlanchLemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, M/M, Male Slash, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Multi, PWP without Porn, Romance, Sex, Sirius Black Lives, Slash, Slytherin, Yaoi, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Činy, ne slova.Povídka stará zhruba deset let. Tedy, první kapitola. Takže žádná novinka, běžné klišé ;). PWP.Nové kapitoly něco prozradí už předem, a to: myslím, že se stále máte na co těšit, protože jsem jim připravila vskutku zajímavá setkání!





	1. 1. kapitola

Sirius seděl opřený o studenou zeď a mračil se. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že seděl zavřený v nějakém skladu, ve kterém nikdy nebyl, netušil, jak se z něj dostat a ke všemu u sebe neměl ani hůlku.  
Tohle samo o sobě by nebylo tolik frustrující, kdyby zde byl sám nebo v přítomnosti někoho sympatického. Nejlépe nějaké pěkné holky. Nepohrdnul by ani pěkným klukem, ostatně rád experimentoval, nebyl nadarmo Blackem.  
Ale rozhodně mu vadilo, že v téhle příšerné místnosti skončil právě s ním!

Zhluboka vzdychl.

Kolega naproti němu si ho prohlížel vražedným pohledem a v uklidňujícím gestu si mnul spánky, z nichž jeden byl pokryt zaschlou krví. Nic vážného, přesto jej to trochu štípalo.  
A Black naproti němu mu na klidu nepřidával.

„Stejně je to tvoje je vina, Srabusi! Kdybys nestrkal nos do věcí, do kterých ti nic není, nemuseli jsme tady trčet!“

„Copak, Blacku, chtěl si jet na Vánoce za maminkou domů?“ opáčil mu dotčeně Severus Snape. Ne, že by ho Blackovo nařčení nějak překvapilo. 

„Drž zobák, Snape, stačí, že jsem nucen tady s tebou dýchat stejný vzduch!“  
Sirius se zvedl na nohy a začal přešlapovat po místnosti, hledaje ve svém rozjímání východisko.  
Zatímco jeho bratříček odjel na Vánoce domů, on sám se tam příliš nehrnul.

Severus se na něj upřeně díval a na tváři se mu rýsoval škodolibý výraz. Ke své smůle však u sebe neměl hůlku stejně jako Black.  
Než se sem skrze rvačku v afektu dostali, jejich pěsti přejaly nadvládu nad těly a myslí a hůlky, které v té chvíli byly v druhých rukách, oba dva nevědomky upustili v zápalu zápasu na zem a nevšímali si jich, neboť rozbít nos tomu druhému vlastní dlaní bylo jaksi víc uspokojující a větším zadostiučiněním… 

Sirius opodál znovu vzdychl. Netušil, jak z téhle patálie.  
A nejhorší na tom všem bylo, že se nemohl chytit ani stébla naděje, že je někdo přeci jen bude po čase hledat.  
James letošní svátky odjel s rodiči a Lily do Austrálie k příbuzným, Petr se z nějakého podivného a nevysvětlitelného důvodu vytratil s nějakou výmluvou, kterou nikdo stejně nepochopil, a Remus dobrovolně odjel na nějaký podivný seminář s tím, že se za den se vrátí, aby tady letos Tichošlápek nebyl sám.

Ten se však tím nějak zbytečně netrápil, měl v úmyslu si poslední svátky v Bradavicích užít a případně svést nějakou oběť, která by po nocích zahřívala postel v nebelvírské věži, kde byl pro tentokrát v pokoji úplně sám.

Avšak místo toho tady teď trčel se Snapem. Mohl si dávno s někým tenhle večer užívat.  
Kdyby toho prevíta jen nepotkal na chodbě a on ho nenamíchl. Vzteky dokonce v zapálení odhodil hůlku, netuše, že když s tím pitomcem praští o zeď, propadnou se kamsi do neznáma a nedostanou se ven.

Srabus měl vždycky prapodivnou schopnost v něm namístě vyvolat silný příval adrenalinu, který prostupoval celým jeho tělem. Nikdo jiný to nedokázal. Jen ten srábek Snape.

A Srabus? Srabus neměl kamarády a ani na té jeho prohnilé koleji o něj nikdo nestál, kdo by se po něm sháněl?  
Zůstanou tady zavření.  
Spolu.  
Sami dva.

Než přijede do zítřka Remus Lupin a začne se po svém kamarádovi shánět.  
Příšerná a frustrující vyhlídka.

Nakonec se Sirius znovu opřel o zeď, přitáhl si hábit více k tělu a podíval se zhnuseně na Snapea.

„Nedívej se tak na mě, Blacku!“ zavrčel podrážděně mladík s hákovitým nosem.  
„A jak se na tebe dívám, Srabusi?“ když už neměl Sirius co na práci, rozhodl se aspoň navážet do toho pitomečka, kvůli kterému tady byli. Sjel podél zdi a znovu si sedl na studenou zem.  
„To je mi jedno. Prostě. Se. Na. Mě. Nedívej!“

A nic.  
Jen věčný klid, kdyby teď právě spadl na zem špendlík, Sirius by ho jistě slyšel. Bylo to deprimující ticho.  
Ticho a chladno.

„Je tady zima!“ nakonec ten klid v místnosti protnul naštvaný hlas Siriuse.  
„Snad nechceš, abych tě zahřál, Blacku?!“ otázal se posměšně Snape a odfrknul si.  
„Tak něco vymysli, Snape, a nebuď tak nesnesitelně vtipný. Neležíš snad denně s tím svým frňákem ponořený v černé magii?“  
„Vidíš snad někde moji hůlku, idiote?“ opáčil hned zmijozelský student a zakabonil se.  
„Copak, snad si ten šprt Snape neví rady? Ty neumíš kouzlit bez hůlky, Srabusi? Jaké překvapení!“ zvolal ironicky šedooký bohém.  
„Ty snad ano?“ Severus se zamračil.  
„Kdyby ano, už dávno tady s tebou netrčím, Srábku!“  
„Nápodobně, Blacku!“

Sirius Black si přitáhnul hábit více k tělu a netečně se zahleděl k nohám.  
Zatímco Severus se rozhlížel kolem.  
Sklad, ve kterém spolu skončili, aniž by to aspoň jeden z nich chtěl, měl jediné okno poskládané z mozaiky. Vévodilo protější zdi. Problém byl však v tom, že bylo až příliš vysoko, neboť strop byl několik desítek metrů nad nimi a zdobila ho křížová klenba.  
Různě podél zdí byly regály plné starého harampádí.  
Několik odložených zaprášených knih, zapomenutá košťata, plno obnošeného oblečení, na straně stála dokonce opřená matrace a přes ni visel jakýsi hnědý závěs.  
Zřejmě nebyli první, kdo tady uvázl.  
Nějaký student před nimi se sem asi dostal taky a byl nucen dokonce přenocovat.  
Představa toho, že by tady měl Severus zůstat přes noc s Blackem, ho vysoce děsila.

Na kraji stála stará almara s vyřezávanými ornamenty.  
Severus se postavil a přesunul se k té podívané. Soustředil svou pozornost hlavně na ty knihy, protože v nich chtěl najít východisko, ale nenašel nic, co by jim v této chvíli mohlo pomoci.  
Až na jediný životopis Morgany La Fay tam byly jen samé pohádky a pověsti, dokonce i pár mudlovských.  
Když se otočil, zrakem spočinul na starých košťatech.

„Ty, Blacku…“ zašeptal a v hlavě se mu zrodil plán.

Sirius nereagoval, jen dál zamyšleně hleděl na tkaničky svých bot, jako by mu každou chvíli měly prozradit, co se v těchto situacích dá dělat.  
„Blacku!“ zvýšil Severus hlas.  
Sirius se probral z přemýšlení a ohlédl se za sebe, kde stál Srabus a v rukách držel dvě košťata.  
„Ty přece umíš lítat, ne? Co kdybys vyletěl nahoru na některém z těch košťat a zjistil, jak na tom jsme a jestli bychom se nemohli nějak dostat ven? Tam k tomu oknu…“  
Sirius na to nic neřekl, ale ke své smůle musel připustit, že Srabus není úplný imbecil a občas mu to i myslí.  
Věděl, že Snape na koštěti lítat neumí a nikdy by to nahlas nepřipustil. Měl nutkání ho vyprovokovat, ale spíš se toužil z této patálie co nejdříve dostat, tak své škodolibé já nechal ještě chvíli spát.

Postavil se a šel ke svému společníkovi, který byl skoro o hlavu menší a téměř se vedle jeho statnější postavy ztrácel.  
Uchytil do ruky košťata a na moment se zamračil.  
Pak se začal hlasitě smát.

„Co je?“ Snape nakrčil nedůvěřivě obočí.  
„Snape, ty jsi ztracený případ!“  
Severus na Blacka nechápavě hleděl a vyzýval ho mlčky k tomu, aby mu svůj postoj vysvětlil, zadržuje v sobě přidušený vztek.  
„To už musíš být vážně nemožný, když nepoznáš kouzelnické koště od mudlovského. Tímhle si možná tak můžeme zamést pod nohama, abychom si nezaprášili hábit, až si zase sedneme na tu chladnou zem!“ odhodil košťata na zem a začal se znovu smát.  
Severus zrudnul až za ušima. Už nemohl ten výsměch poslouchat.  
Rozhodnutí přišlo ve vteřině, kdy se zezadu vrhnul na zem.  
„Ty debile, co to děláš?“ zvolal Sirius překvapeně, zatímco Severus mu seděl na trapézech a držel mu ruce za zády.  
„Odvolej to, Blacku! Omluv se!“  
„Nevidím důvod, já za tvoji neschopnost nemůžu, Srabusi!“ zavrčel vztekle dědic rodiny Blacků.  
Chvíli si Severus užíval své převahy, která nesmírně naplňovala jeho pocit zadostiučinění, nicméně ne nadlouho.  
Jeho drobnější konstrukce byla v porovnání fyzických sil vždycky nevýhodou.  
Stačilo, když Sirius prohnul záda a s bleskovou rychlostí se vyhoupnul pryč z dosahu Severova křehkého těla. V ten moment využil jeho překvapení a v tu ránu se role vyměnily. Severus ležel zády přišpendlený k zemi a mladík s pohledem zabarveným jako šedavé mračno seděl obkročmo na něm a z hůry na něj nebezpečně hleděl, dávaje najevo, že teď je pánem situace on.

Chladná zem Severuse studila na místech, kde se při prudkém pohybu odkryl jeho hábit a on se mírně začal třást zimou.

„Bojíš se?“ povšiml si Sirius jeho třasu a škodolibě se uculil.  
„Tebe určitě, Blacku!“ vyplivnul se sarkasmem v hlase zmijozelský student a zatvrzele si ho začal přeměřovat, odmítaje uhnout pohledem, protože to by znamenalo, že je slaboch.  
Sirius se znovu uchechtnul: „Chceš si hrát, Srábku?“

Nečekaně se však na Severusově těle zhoupnul, když se ten pokusil dostat z jeho sevření a osvobodit se od jeho těžké váhy.  
Nebyl příliš silný, ale docílil aspoň toho, že Sirius neudržel rovnováhu a celým svým tělem nechtěně na něj nalehnul, maje teď hlavu jen pár centimetrů od jeho obličeje.

Severus se v mírném šoku, který způsobil slet událostí, zapomněl mračit a jeho výraz rapidně změknul.  
Černé oči zvědavě hleděly do tváře lamače dívčích srdcí, ačkoliv jeho srdce teď právě taky tlouklo nepochopitelně jako splašené.  
Ruce měl uvězněné v těch Blackových, na hrudi mu ležela tíha dvojnásobná jeho tělu a on přesto ztratil schopnost cítit se v tento moment znechuceně. Proč k sakru?  
Co se to s ním dělo?

Aby nevypadal zaskočeně, snažil se vzpamatovat a skrze rty zavrčel: „Slez ze mě, Blacku!“  
„A co za to, SEVERUSI?“ koutek Siriových úst zlověstně vyletěl vzhůru a v jeho hlavě se zrodil geniální plán, jak zabít dvě mouchy jednou ranou.  
Potrestat Srabuse za jeho drzost a opovážlivost a ulevit své frustraci od toho, že dnešní večer nedopadl zrovna podle jeho vysněných představ.  
Otázkou však zůstávalo, zda by byl schopný svůj trest vykonat.  
Ale Nebelvírští jsou přece známí svou odvahou… Tak proč ne?

Znovu se usadil na jeho hrudník a jednou ze svých velkých dlaní přidržel Snapeova zápěstí nad jeho vlastní hlavu.  
Ležel teď pod ním naprosto bezbranně v pozici, která mu nedovolovala jakýkoliv protest. S mírným děsem v očích Severus očekával, co se bude dít.

Sirius se lstivě usmál a zahleděl se mu do očí.  
Byly ve skutečnosti vlastně dost hezké. Na kluka.  
Na Srabuse!  
Černé a hluboké jako noc.  
Vyzývavé a vzrušujícím způsobem nebezpečné a Sirius měl nebezpečí vždycky rád.  
Lemovaly je dlouhé černé a husté řasy, které by mu mohla závidět jakákoliv holka, a bledá kůže kolem očí byla v kontrastu s jejich barvou.  
Sirius si uvědomil, že až nepřirozeně dlouho sleduje Srabusovy oči a snad se mu i začaly líbit.  
Soustředění přesunul jinam.  
Na Snapeův obnažený krk. 

Co by asi udělal, kdyby ho teď do něj kousnul?  
Severus už byl z Blackových podivných pohledů opravdu nesvůj a nefalšovaně znervózněl. 

Když ho opět oslovil, nepatrně se mu zasekával hlas: „Co-co chceš dělat, Blacku?“  
„A teď už se mě bojíš, SEVERUSI?“ zašeptal zastřeně, když se sklonil k jeho uchu.  
Severusem projelo podivné mrazení a mravenčení z očekávání věcí příštích. Naskočila mu husí kůže a polknul.  
„Víš, když už jsme u té tvé nabídky, možná bys mě mohl zahřát!“ pokračoval v laškovném pobízení Sirius.

Jen co to nebelvírský mladík dořekl, začal sebou Severus házet. Panika naplnila celé jeho tělo a srdce, které ještě před chvílí divoce bilo, seč ještě stále nemělo ten pravý důvod, se teď snažilo prorazit jeho hrudní koš a odskákat co nejdál.

„Nač takový ostych, Snape. Měl jsem ten dojem, že ti ještě před chvílí byla taky zima. Smolíčku, pacholíčku, my jezinky si jen tři prstíčky u tebe zahřejeme,“ Sirius ještě stále mluvil se zastřeným hlasem. Tělem se k ubohému Zmijozelákovi nepřestal tisknout a v držení jeho dlaní taktéž nepolevil.  
„Ty ses zbláznil, Blacku! Šílenče, magore, pusť mě,“ teď se Severus ani nesnažil skrývat svůj děs a obavy. Snažil se kopat do všech stran, avšak bez důsledku.

Nebelvírský Romeo byl až příliš v převaze a ne nadarmo měl takovou postavu, jakou měl. Severus pod ním neměl sebemenší šanci a už teď litoval toho neuváženého momentu a činu, kdy nechal vztek, aby ho ovládnul natolik, že se na něj zezadu vrhnul, doufaje, že mu aspoň trochu ublíží.  
Teď měl chuť modlit se ke všem zakladatelům Bradavic.  
Když ho jeho pokusy o osvobození začaly unavovat, začínal se smiřovat s tím, že dnešní souboj zkrátka a prostě nevyhraje. Nakonec se snahou o osvobození přestal úplně a zůstal nehybně ležet jako hadrová panenka.

Této odevzdanosti Sirius ihned využil, dokud si to Snape nehodlal rozmyslet.  
Přestože ho napadlo, že je to jen jakýsi trik, rozhodl se to riskovat. Život přece byl risk a bez riskování by to nebyl žádný adrenalin. Možná proto mu právě teď Severus Snape připadal tolik přitažlivý.  
Jeho jméno bylo synonymem pro risk, pro adrenalin, který Sirius rád vyhledával.

„Taková silná slova, to se neříká…“ zavtipkoval mladík v převaze.

Pevné dlaně se naráz rozutekly po neprobádané trajektorii. Šedé duhovky se chtivě zaleskly a růžové rty se roztáhly do zdánlivě hřejivého úsměvu.  
Jeho tělem projíždělo doposud neznámé brnění. Ošil se a nervózně zamrkal.  
Severus naproti tomu se dost nesvůj snažil zapřemýšlet nad tím, jak se celý a bez újmy dostat z této situace. 

Chlad v místnosti se stále ozýval a bodal jako tisíc nožů do kůže, takže když Sirius rozepnul Severusův hábit, mladík v poddajné pozici se začal opět třást. Byl v takovém šoku, že vzdal i jakýkoliv protest. Stejně by byl k ničemu a možná by to bylo ještě horší.  
Pouze tajně doufal, že Black tenhle svůj pitomý vtípek nedotáhne do konce a v pravou chvíli dostane rozum.  
Ačkoliv slova Black a rozum nějak nešla dohromady a nenašla spojení v jedné větě.  
Byl dokonale ztracen.

Něco mokrého se otřelo o jeho krk. S divoce bijícím srdcem si uvědomil, že to byl Black, který se vůbec nedržel stranou a hodlal naplnit svůj „slib“ a dokončit přesně to, co si předsevzal.  
Severus se snažil zhluboka dýchat. Byl naštvaný.  
Na Blacka, že je a vždycky byl silnější než on, že ho neustále šikanuje a šikanoval a zřejmě i nadále šikanovat bude, za to, že je to prevít, že ho nepustí a taky hlavně na sebe, protože se neudržel a vlastním přičiněním se dostal do téhle pozice a taky proto, že když se Sirius otřel jazykem o jeho ušní lalůček a bříšky prstů ze začal dobývat pod jeho košili na jeho břicho, se zachvěl a pocítil vzrušivý pocit, který nikdy nezažil. Ani když se sám po večerech uspokojoval.  
To nemohla být pravda!  
Jemu se to přece nemohlo líbit!

Netušil, kdy se to stalo, ale vzápětí jeho okrytý hrudník ovíval horký a velmi příjemný dech. Kdy mu Black sundal košili?  
Podíval se na toho parchanta a spatřil v jeho očích vzrušení a možná, že i něco víc…  
Nemohl tomu uvěřit.  
Tvářil se, že o to má opravdu zájem. Ale o Severuse Snapea přece nikdy nikdo neprojevil zájem, tak jak tohle bylo možné? Nenamlouval si to?  
A proč zrovna on? Nenáviděl ho.  
Podíval se znovu, aby se přesvědčil, že se mu to nezdálo a zjistil, že nejenže Black to opravdu myslí vážně, ale že tento fakt v něm vyvolával podivný pocit příjemného zájmu. Byl tím vším zmatený.  
Dotek dlaně mezi jeho stehny ho v tu chvíli úplně odzbrojil a přesvědčil, že živo je příliš krátký, aby se jím marnilo a Severus měl rád výzvy a Black pro něj byl pravidelným přísunem výzev.  
Takže když z něj ten prevít sundával kalhoty, Severus se vůbec nebránil, spíš naopak, sám sebe začal proklínat, ale on s ním začal spolupracovat.

Sirius byl zprvu trochu zaskočen Snapeovou laxností, vůbec se nebránil, ani se nesnažil, jako by se mu dobrovolně odevzdal, tím spíš, když začal i podivně spolupracovat.  
Nicméně to Siriusovi umožnilo jednodušeji dosáhnout svých cílů. Sám sebe šokoval tím, jak snadno mu to šlo. Nikdy neviděl Snapea z této perspektivy a z takové blízky, jedině se zakrváceným nosem. A Severus Snape byl překvapivě přitažlivý.  
Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že tenhle protiva má tak hezké a uhrančivé oči. Nebo tak hebké alabastrové tělo. Byl skoro jako některé holky, se kterými chodil, možná i hezčí. Tohle zjištění ho přistihlo nepřipraveného ten fakt přijmout.  
Jak se mohla taková krása skrývat v tomhle ufňukaném žalobníčkovi, kterého vždycky tolik nenáviděl?  
Sklonil se a na moment se zarazil. Měl to udělat? Chtěl to zkusit? Chtěl. Chtěl okusit měkkost těch přísných rtů pod sebou. Nakonec se odhodlal a Snapea políbil.  
Kupodivu něžně.

Severus vytřeštil oči. Doteď by ho nenapadlo, že je toho Black schopný a že by to opravdu udělal. Myslel si, že to jen hraje.  
Chvíli na sebe zvláštně mlčky hleděli. Jako by se atmosféra mezi nimi úplně změnila.  
Severusův první polibek ukradl jeho největší rival. Sirius Black sám.  
Ironie osudu!

Ani jeden z nich nebyl schopný byť slova.  
Severus stále nemohl uvěřit, že se to stalo a Sirius překvapen sám sebou dokonce zapomněl na to, že to měla být jakási msta, která se najednou změnila v poměrně dobrovolnou zábavu.

Dotek Snapeových rtů byl… Hezký? Příjemný? Sladký?  
Jejich chuť se mu velmi zamlouvala a líbila a zatoužil ji ochutnat znovu, proto neváhal. Jednou svou rukou, ze které uvěznil Severusova zápěstí, vjel do havraních vlasů a podepřel mu hlavu, načež se sklonil dřív, než by stihl mladík pod ním protestovat, a políbil ho znovu. Tentokrát naléhavěji, vášnivěji, chtivěji a víc majetnicky.  
Vpil se do těch zdánlivě chladných rtů a pomalu si jazykem proboural cestu za hradby jejich nepropustné pevnosti.  
Byl to nepopsatelný pocit. Spojit se s jazykem svého reka.  
Pocit mrazivý, vzrušující, divoký jako když udělal své první kouzlo. Chtěl víc.  
Prohloubil jejich spojení a vložil do toho ještě víc vášně, touhy.  
A Snape neprotestoval. Vůbec neprotestoval!  
Snape se totiž přidal. A v tu ránu taky jeho ještě před chvílí uvězněné dlaně vyšplhaly přímo po Siriově krku až do kučeravých hustých vlasů, které se vždycky holkám tolik líbily.

Sirius nechtěl svou pozornost zanechat pouze v polibku, a tak pokračoval tam, kde skončil.  
Uvědomil si, že chladná kamenná podlaha pro Snapeovo tělo asi nebude příliš vhodná, přestože se už nezdálo, že by trpěl zimou. On sám byl taky rozohněný nad míru.  
Odpojil své rty od Severusových a podíval se na matraci opřenou kousek od nich. Přehoupl se v kolenech, v neskutečně rychlém sledu událostí vzal křehčí tělo Severuse do své náruče, pak kopnul do matrace tak, až se svalila na zem a na ni pak Severuse zase položil.

Siriova starost Severuse téměř až dojala. Kdyby to tedy ovšem nebyl on, Severus Snape, protože jeho nikdy nic nedojalo a nedojme. Na to byl příliš hrdý a zatvrzelý. Ale ocenil, že se mu nyní do zad nevkliňovaly studené dlažební kameny a že si jeho kůže mohla odpočinout od toho nepříjemného zimničného stavu.

Sirius ho dlouho nenechal přemýšlet, protože hned jakmile jeho tělo položil na měkkou plochu, znovu se uzmul do vlastnictví jeho rty.  
Zatímco si sundával ze sebe svršky, hladil jednou rukou každý centimetr Severusova těla. Bylo skoro jako ze sametu. 

Když se hromádka vedle nich zvětšila na maximum, Severus se trochu vyděsil.  
Velmi správně pochopil… Kam až chce Black zajít a sám si nebyl jistý tím, jestli to chce nebo ne.

Ale Sirius si byl jistý za ně oba, proto když spatřil v očích Severuse obavy, zaměřil svou pozornost do míst, která zcela určitě musela změnit jeho názor.

Teplá dlaň uchopila tolik kýžený úd.  
Severusův dech se v ten moment zadrhnul a v souladu s přibývajícími příjemnými dotyky se automaticky začal prohýbat v zádech, maje přitom zavřené oči a otevřené rty, z nichž začaly vycházet ty nejvíce vzrušující zvuky, které kdy Sirius slyšel.

Asi se už dávno musel zbláznit. S naprostou jistotou si totiž zrovna připustil, že přitažlivější osobu ještě v životě v náručí neměl.

Znovu přejel celou svou dlaní po lehce se topořícím penisu. Od špičky až po kořen a pohyb několikrát zopakoval, až začínal mírně zrychlovat.  
Jeho objekt zájmu s přímou úměrou začal vzdychat.  
Byl to jedinečný pohled.  
A když už cítil, že Severus dosáhne brzy uvolnění, přestal.  
To donutilo mladíka pod ním otevřít oči.

Ten pohled na ležícího Severuse Siriuse nadmíru vzrušil. Ani nepotřeboval stimulovat dotykem, stačilo se jenom dívat a jeho penis si začal žít vlastním životem.  
Potřeboval uvolnění. A Severus pochopil, co by se mělo dít.  
Z posledního kousku šatstva mu pomohl on sám, náhle mohl čelit přímému střetu s realitou, zatímco stále zrychleně dýchal a snažil se uklidnit své srdce, které se chtělo rozskočit do všech směrů.

V tuhle chvíli, kdy jeho vzrušení zastíralo mysl, by byl schopen upsat samotnému ďáblu, kývnout na cokoliv, co by si přál jen proto, aby dosáhl svého uvolnění a aby Black co nejrychleji dokonal to, co chtěl.  
Podle jeho představ nebyl dostatečně rychlý, a tak se mu doslova sám nabídl, když se svou dlaní dotknul jeho vztyčeného penisu. Zapomněl přitom přemýšlet nad tím, že je to nějak nepatřičné, nežádoucí nebo divné, tím spíš, že jde právě o Blacka samotného. 

Sirius, stále ponořen v šoku, hlasitě vzdychl a věnoval Snapeovi významný pohled, který žadonil o víc než jen doteky rukou.

Jeho rozhodnutí obrátilo v malý moment všechno naruby. Aniž by se Severus nadál, jeho ruka byla odstrčena. Sirius se k němu natočil celým tělem naopak a bokem, aby mohl hlavou spočívat v jeho klíně a zároveň tak nabídnout svůj klín jemu, a Severuse překvapil tím, že jeho vzrušené a tolik kýžené místo pohltil do úst.  
Zprvu si dopomáhal rukou, přeci jen nebyl tolik zvyklý klukům dělat orální sex, většinou to bylo tak, že ho dělali oni jemu a on je pak odkopnul. Ale najednou jako by se jeho choutky zase o něco prohloubily a on dostal chuť to zkusit také a nejen to, měl dokonce nutkání to udělat tak dobře, že se z toho jeho milenec bude dlouho vzpamatovávat.  
Zpočátku lehce sál a lascivně Severův penis olizoval odshora dolů. Nakonec se to své práce pustil s vervou, která brala soudnost.  
Ponořil jeho penis hluboko do své dutiny až po kořen a vytáhl, pak to znovu zopakoval, pomaličku, aby si zvyknul, načež při zjištění, jaká to Severusovi způsobuje muka, svou snahu zintenzívněl a přidal na rychlosti i tření, když do hry zapojil uvnitř i svůj jazyk.  
Hluboké steny a vzdychy byly pro něj odměnou za to, že i když to dělá poprvé, dělá to více než dobře.

Na chvilku přestal, aby se setkal s jeho pohledem.  
Severus, rudý ve tvářích a uřícený, si ho vzrušeně prohlížel, zatímco Sirius se na něj usmál a nenápadně ho pohledem vyzval k tomu, aby se do hry připojil a způsobil mu stejnou rozkoš, jakou se rozhodl on způsobit jemu.  
Nepatrně se prohnul v bocích a přisunul se blíže k němu. Jeho nabuzený penis už dávno žadonil o pozornost.

Severus pochopil, lehce přikývnul, a pak se oba dva nahnuly ke svým cílům, aby své snažení dohnali na vrchol samotného blaha.

Severus, nemaje stejně tak žádné zkušenosti, se k Blackově údu sklonil s mírným studen a roztržitostí, nicméně se nenechal zastrašit jeho dokonalou technikou, kterou praktikoval na něm, a dodal si odvahy taky. Nerad býval někomu něco dlužný. A navíc jeho nezkušenost nevylučovala fakt, že to sám toužil v této napjaté situaci zkusit taky.  
Rozevřel ústa a pokoušel se dělat přesně to, co dělal jeho druh.  
Sám cítil, jak jeho penis v Siriových ústech vyloženě vibruje a jak se pomalu blíží k vyvrcholení.  
Odpoutávalo to jeho pozornost, ale nenechal se tím zmást a dál dělal svou práci.  
Mít v ústech něčí penis nebylo zase tak špatné, jak si kdysi myslíval. Blackův byl trochu slaný a příjemně poddajný. Líbilo se mu, jak pod jeho snahou tvrdne a napíná se. 

Pak se ale stalo něco, co ho dokonale odzbrojilo.  
Když už začínal nacházet ten správný rytmus a techniku, něco drobného se pokoušelo dostat za hradby jeho těla…  
Přestal a kouknul se dolů ke svému klínu a spatřil Blacka, který přestože nepřestal uspokojovat jeho chtíč, jedním ze svých prstů rejdil v místech okolo jeho konečníku. Přišlo mu to zvrácené a měl chuť se mu vysmeknout ze sevření, avšak byl příliš vzrušený na to, aby v tuto chvíli všeho nechal. Rozhodl se být pro dnešní den mučedníkem a vydržet to.  
Vrátil se k tomu, co dělal před chvílí. A aby zapomněl na tu nepříjemnou věc u jeho vstupu, rozhodl se to Blackovi oplatit tím, že se plně ponořil do uspokojování jeho pudů… Se zvířecím nadšením s cílem zdokonalit svůj um orálního milování.

Jaké překvapení pro něj náhle bylo, když po počátečním nepříjemném a trochu bolestivém vítězstvím nad odporem jeho svěrače, se dostavil pocit zcela jiný. Ne nepříjemný, ani vzrušující, jen pouze neurčitý, ale zároveň jakýsi podivně uspokojivý, ne však fyzicky.  
Jeho penis už byl na pokraji svých sil. Cítil, že za chvilku přijde vysvobození a on se udělá do té teplé, mokré a zatraceně zkušené a šikovné pusy Siriuse Blacka.  
A pak to přišlo mnohem dřív, než čekal a samým překvapením přestal úplně dýchat.  
Black se ho dotknul tam vevnitř. Prstem. Způsobil něco nevídaného a neznámého.  
Dotknul se několikrát nějakého místa uvnitř něj, to způsobilo, že aniž by to čekal, najednou jeho vzrušení explodovalo s takovou grácií, že Sirius Black nestíhal polykat a Severusova horká bílá sprška se dostala i na jeho obličej. 

Netušil, co to bylo, ale byla to nádhera.  
V životě nedosáhnul takového orgasmu jako právě teď se svým největším arci rivalem.  
V zápalu toho nejúžasnějšího zážitku ve svém životě úplně zapomněl na to, že Sirius ještě stále nedosáhl svého vyvrcholení. Zmoženě se svalil a snažil se nabrat dech. Hruď se mu divoce vzdouvala, tep se mnohokrát zrychlil a srdce se snažilo vyskočit z hrudi ven.  
Teď už vůbec nelitoval, že nechal toho protivného Nebelvíra, aby do něj ty prsty strčil. Zřejmě věděl moc dobře, co dělal.

Sirius se na Severuse díval se zalíbením. Zalíbením, na které nebyl nikdy zvyklý. Právě mu přivodil divoký orgasmus a jemu činilo tohle vědomí neuvěřitelnou radost, až sám sebe nechápal.  
Vůbec nepřemýšlel nad tím, že by taky ještě potřeboval nějakou tu pomoc. Zaměřoval se pouze na tu krásnou zarudlou tvář Snapea ležícího naproti němu. Jak se jeho kůže leskne od potu a jeho hrudník se v pravidelném zrychleném rytmu zvedá.  
Byl na sebe hrdý a byl se sebou neuvěřitelně spokojený.  
Na jazyku ho stále svědila hořkosladká chuť jeho sperma, která zároveň způsobovala, že byl ještě stále vzrušený, protože i když si vždycky myslel, že by toho nebyl schopný, najednou se mu otevřely brány do nových možností. Vůbec to nebylo tak nepříjemné, ba naopak a pocit zadostiučinění, že někoho dokonale uspokojil, mu dopomáhal k pocitu euforie. Zvláštní, nikdy neměl potřebu někoho takhle uspokojit, tak proč zrovna Snape?

Náhle jako by se černooký mladík probudil s transu a uvědomil si skutečnost, že ještě není konec.  
S mírným studem ve tvářích se podíval na svého milence a s nově nabytou energií a sebevědomím se přehoupl do pokleku, rukama přitiskl k Siriuse k matraci. Hned posléze se obličejem sklonil přímo k jeho pasu a začal ho nestydatě a lascivně sát, okusovat, olizovat a masírovat.  
Jazykem si hrál s jeho špičkou a rukou mu stahoval předkožku.  
Sirius až příliš překvapený jeho jednáním, nestihl ani ceknout. Otvíral ústa ve zběsilé snaze pořádně se nadechnout, ale nešlo to.  
Situace se natolik vyhrotila, že jeho vzrušení během chvilky vzalo za své.  
Než se nadál a začal si užívat ten úžasný pocit, najednou explodoval a sledoval, jak všechnu jeho nadílku polyká ten malý nemotorný a zatraceně vzrušující kluk ze Zmijozelu.

 

Oba dva se svalili vedle sebe.  
Sirius ještě stále netušil, co má v tenhle moment dělat. Přestože se ještě stále snažil uklidnit a nemyslet na to, co se právě stalo, měl v rozporu s tím nutkání se ke Snapeovi přitisknout a ochranitelsky ho schovat ve svém náručí.

V duchu si vynadal do patetických a sentimentálních bláznů.  
Sám ani netušil, jak to teď Severus bude brát. V zásadě to nechtěl, on ho jenom přinutil. Nebylo to přímo znásilnění, ale prakticky mu nedal jinou šanci než souhlasit.  
Ale vypadalo to, že si to Snape nakonec víc než užil a že i jeho rozhodnutí se ke konci změnilo, když mu dobrovolně vykouřil a ještě s takovým nadšením, no ne?

Otočil se na bok a podíval se na něj a mohl si všimnout jeho aristokratického profilu.  
Zamračil se, když si všiml zaschlé krve na spánku míchající se s potem.  
Nedalo mu to a lehce se ho otřel bříškem prstu.  
Severus, nečekaje takové něžné a citlivé gesto, sebou cuknul.

„Omlouvám se za tu ránu,“ znovu se dotknul jeho spánku, ale tentokrát před tím dotekem Severus neuhnul.  
„To už je za námi, ne,“ procedil ledově Severus, ale zároveň se nechal dál hladit prstem.  
Prstem, který se po chvilce změnil v celou dlaň putující do jeho vlasů.

Ani netušil jak, ale najednou byla všude kolem tma a on se ponořil do říše snů.

***

První se probudil Sirius.  
Zřejmě už byl další den, protože z vysokého okna nad nimi prosvítalo slunce, které se zdálo být přímo na vrcholu oblohy.  
Poledne.

Posadil se, promnul si oči a naklonil se bokem, aby mohl z výšky svého sedu hledět na spící tvář svého nepřítele, který byl zabalený do závěsu, pod kterým oba dva v něžném sevření usnuli.  
Sirius si sám sobě snažil marně namluvit, že to bylo pouze za účelem termoregulace, protože ve skladišti byla nehorázná zima. Že ano!

Chtěl se ještě na malý moment k Severusovi přitisknout, ale náhle ho svědomí připravilo o všechny iluze.  
Jak by mohl?  
Vždyť se nesnášejí… To, co se včera stalo, byla jen nepříčetnost, možná jen jakýsi zkrat. Nebude se to opakovat.  
A navíc… Snape není žádný romantický typ a není to holka, která touží po objímání, romantických schůzkách v přístěncích, líbání na dobrou noc. Je to Snape. Cynický, sarkastický, ironický, jízlivý, vyčůraný hajzlík.

Vůbec netušil, jak by se v této situaci měl chovat, a tak než se Severus stihnul probudit, obléknul se a posadil se znovu na místo, kde strávil předešlý večer většinu svého času, než se události semlely, jak neměly.  
Hloupý nápad potrestat Snapea.  
Vypadalo to, že se sám chytil do vlastní pasti.  
Nemohl z něj spustit pohled a neustále uvažoval nad alternativními konci, kde se spolu drží za ruce. Jako dvě puberťačky.  
Zjištění, že se zřejmě do něj tak trochu zamiloval, mu vůbec nepřidalo na náladě. Zamračil se.

A pak se probudil i Snape.  
Za jasného svitu slunce, které se v lesknoucích se pramenech odráželo v jeho vlasech.

Atmosféra byla příliš hustá na to, aby něco řekl. Pouze se na Siriuse s nic neříkajícím výrazem podíval a automaticky se obléknul.  
Když už to vypadalo, že se nadechuje k něčemu, co měl na jazyku, někdo je vyrušil…  
Přesně v ten pravý moment.  
Jindy by byl Sirius přešťastný, nicméně v tuhle chvíli se cítil skoro až zklamaně.

„Tichošlápku!“ ozvalo se za zdí.  
„Moony! Konečně!“ postavil se radostně na nohy.  
„Proboha, jak ses tam dostal. Jdu pro pomoc! Počkej chvilku! Snape, žiješ ještě? Nezabil tě? Jste oba dva v pořádku?“  
„Jsme v pořádku! Jak si nás tu našel?“  
„Plánek… Jak je možné, že Severus je ještě naživu, tomu nerozumím!“  
„Aha. Pospěš si, Remusi,“ usmál se Sirius, „už mám docela hlad!“ záměrně se vyhnul odpovědi na otázku ohledně jejich spolužáka.  
„Jasně… A mám vaše hůlky…“

Jakmile Remus odběhl pro pomoc, oba dva chlapci se na sebe podívali pohledem, který jasně říkal : ` _Tak, musíme se rozloučit._ ´  
„Už budeš volný, Snape…“  
„Díky Merlinovi!“

***

„Hele, Srabusi, pálíš jako holka!“ James Potter byl v ráži.  
Bradavickou chodbou zněly opět rány a partička Záškodníků si na paškál vzala chudáka Severuse Snapea.  
„Aspoň nepotřebuji tři nohsledy, aby mi pomáhali, Pottere!“ procedil skrze zuby černovlasý mladík a téměř až vyčítavě se podíval na chlapce s šedými duhovkami, jenž stál přímo vedle něj se vztyčenou hůlkou.

Sirius se mračil. 

„Tak tos posral, Snape! Tarantallegra!“  
„Mdloby na tebe!“  
„Rictusempra!“  
„Imobillus!“

„Blacku, jsi idiot!“ zakřičel na něj Snape zuřivě.  
„A ty jsi prostě parchant, Srabusi!“ vrátil mu to a už se o zbytek nestaral.  
Klidně, ať ho James zabije, stejně by mu to mělo být jedno.

 

V obrovském množství kleteb a zaklínadel si Severus ani nevšimnul, že v půlce jejich osobního boje, Sirius Black a Remus Lupin dávno opustili chodby, ve kterých se ti dva oddávali jedné ze svých věčných bitev.  
Takže když se ho pak snažil očním kontaktem vyhledat, byl dávno pryč.

Možná tajně doufal, že se ho zastane. Možná chtěl, aby to, co se stalo, nebyla jen jednorázová věc.  
Byl hloupý.  
Jak v tom mohl doufat?  
Co si u všech Salazarů jenom myslel?

„Táhni k čertu, Pottere!“ sklonil nakonec hůlku a ignoruje, že ten brejlatý pitomec na něj nechápavě hleděl, opustil chodbu.

 

_Opravdový nepřítel tě nikdy neopustí!_


	2. 2. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak pochopíte z konce kapitoly, tohle ještě není konec příběhu našich chlapců! Myslím, že se stále máte na co těšit, protože jsem jim připravila vskutku zajímavá setkání! ;)

Bylo několik týdnů po svátcích. Dlouhých několik týdnů po svátcích. Dokonce šíleně nekonečných týdnů. Kdo to vlastně měl počítat.

Mladý Black seděl zasmušile u nebelvírského stolu a s nepřítomným pohledem hleděl na obsah své snídaně. Tvářila se stejně jako vždy. Ta snídaně.

James vášnivě debatoval s Petrem o famfrpálu, zatímco Remus si četl úryvek z učebnice a dopisoval do nažloutlého pergamenu nějaké detaily. Vždy pečlivě dbal na to, aby jeho domácí úkoly byly co nejlepší a nepřesnější.

Sirius se nimral v ovesné kaši a podpíral si bradu.

Jeho mysl se vznášela kdesi u zmijozelského stolu, tedy pomyslně, ne fyzicky!  
Zkoumal přece svoji snídani! Ale jen občas, jen občas i fyzicky. Když se zapomněl a jeho pohled nečekaně vyjel ze své běžné trajektorie. Té, která se přece snažila běžným a normálním způsobem detailně vznítit ovesnou kaši.  
Bloumala konkrétně někde u jednoho černovlasého prevíta, který seděl sám na rohu krajního kolejního stolu a taktéž byl tím svým hákovitým nosem zarytý v knize stejně jako jeho kamarád.

Sirius vzdychl. Ne přímo nahlas, ale vzdychl. Poklesl v ramenou.

Tento vzdych neunikl bystrému úsudku Remuse Lupina, který seděl naproti němu, přestože se tvářil, že je začtený do učebnice a celkově zabraný do nějakého úkolu.[

Vědoucím zrakem si ho změřil a snažil se na jeho tváři najít stopy trápení. S velkým úspěchem - jak předpokládal. Chvíli ho pozoroval, Tichošlápek si toho kupodivu vůbec nevšiml. Přeci jen zarytě bojoval s ovesnou kaší, která mu podle výrazu jednoznačně zničila život.

„Co se děje, Tichošlápku?“ zeptal se nakonec co nejtišeji, aby je James s Petrem neslyšeli. Snad jako by tušil, že následující dialog není pro uši jiných.

Navíc měl nějaké podezřelé nutkání, že onen problém jistojistě souvisí s jejich _oblíbeným_ spolužákem ze Zmijozelu.

Sirius si téměř nevšiml, že na něj někdo mluví. Až teprve když svůj dotaz Remus zopakoval, otočil na něj svůj kouřově zbarvený pohled.

„Promiň, Remusi, jsem dneska nějaký přetažený…“

„Všiml jsem si. A stihl jsem si všimnout, že _on_  v poslední době taky není zrovna ve své kůži…“

„O kom to mluvíš?“ optal se hraně černovlasý mladík a dal si záležet, aby v jeho hlase nebylo znát zaujetí. Podle výrazu jeho spolužáka zřejmě bylo.

„Ty moc dobře víš, o čem mluvím, kamaráde. A jestli stojíš o můj názor, tak si myslím, že jste oba dva pořádně tvrdohlaví.“

Sirius věděl, že nemělo smysl před Remusem cokoliv skrývat, protože ten kluk jako by se narodil s nějakým šestým smyslem. Možná za to mohl fakt, že byl vlkodlak a měl mnohem vyvinutější smysly v mnoha ohledech, tedy oproti běžným smrtelníkům, zejména čich, ale on jako by v sobě měl i nějaký další smysl. Nebo nesmysl. Kdo by se v tom vyznal, že ano.

Empatické vnímání, nějaký vnitřní zrak. Vlkodlaci bývali citlivější, pokud to nebyli magoři, co podlehli svým instinktům, což nebyl případ Remuse Lupina. Ale až natolik? Zřejmě za to mohla běžná Remova lidskost, která předčila kohokoliv jiného. Byl to skutečný přítel, který se nevymlouval na své prokletí.

Věděl i to, co ostatní sami o sobě nevěděli. Vyčmuchal to!

Bylo mu tedy naprosto jasné, že pochopil, jaká je mezi Siriem a Severusem situace. Možná i dřív, než to pochopil sám Black. Sirius nahlas polknul. Nechtělo se mu nad tím přemýšlet, vážně ne.

Mladík s očima nebe před bouří se na Rema na okamžik unaveně díval, načež s jistotou pravil: „Ty víš, že tohle nemá budoucnost. My dva jsme jako oheň a led, každý jiný. Div, že jsme se v minulosti dávno nezabili. A teď je to ještě horší. Kdykoliv kolem mě projde, ta nenávist… No přímo z něj vyzařuje. Stačí se jen podívat. Tady není co řešit, Remusi.“

„Sám sebe by ses měl ptát, co se stalo.“

„Moony, jestli narážíš na to, jaký jsem idiot, tak si to můžeš ušetřit, protože to už dávno vím. Vím, že jsem to podělal, jasný? Ale kašlu na to, stejně je to celý divný, nemyslíš? Vždyť je to… Snape.“

„Ano, je to Snape. A taky je to první člověk, který způsobil, že se cítíš tak mizerně, Tichošlápku. Nedělá už tohle z něj někoho výjimečného? Nepamatuju si jedinou tvou holku, která by tohle dokázala…“

Sirius se zamračil. „To přejde. To nic neznamená. Je to jen zvědavost, možná jsem jen nepříčetný, co myslíš…“

Remus chytil svého kamaráda za dlaň a stiskl ji, aby mu dodal podporu, „Víš, že sobě nemůžeš lhát, natož mně, Tichošlápku. Neřeš rozdíly mezi vámi, je to zbytečnost.“

A Sirius znovu vzdychl. Dvakrát. Sklonil hlavu. Vlkodlaci mají vždycky pravdu. Zatraceně!

 

Ani jeden z nich si nevšiml, že je od jistého stolu někdo pozoruje.

A kdyby pohled mohl verbálně komunikovat, řekl by; „ _Takže sis našel náhradu v Lupinovi? Neztrácíš čas, Blacku!_ “

 

***

 

Noci bývaly dlouhé.

Zvlášť pro Siriuse Blacka, lamače dívčích srdcí, toho, který neměl rande už několik týdnů, možná měsíců, a všechny jeho aktivity se smrskly na přípravu na závěrečné OVCE. Protože proč ne. Investovat svůj přebytečný entuziasmus do zkoušek mělo smysl. Lepší, než čekat nějaký zázraky.

James se někde po večerech ruku v ruce ploužil s Lily Evansovou, pod záštitou výmluv - _jsem primus_. Petr byl chycen do pasti Remuse, který se rozhodl, že svému kamarádovi pomůže připravit se na zkoušky a on sám… Sirius zatracený Black… On zůstával vysloveně sám, mnohem častěji, než by mu bylo milé.

 

***

 

V poslední době jeho mozek nepřestávaly obtěžovat myšlenky na Srabuse.

Co asi tak v tuhle dobu dělá?

Určitě se někde učí v koutu své komnaty, opakuje si nějaké vhodné kletbičky, kterými by ho mohl uhranout, šprt jeden. I když, některé by mohly být fajn, že? Kdyby…

Promerlina, na co to zase myslí?! Žádné nepříjemné nebo příjemné kletbičky, které by mohly cokoliv a zatraceně a nikdy žádný Snape!

Ale představa, že teď kupříkladu leží na své posteli a honí si ho, Siriuse vzrušovala víc, než si dokázal přiznat. Merline, proč? Do prdele, proč?

Stačilo pár vteřin nevhodné obrazotvornosti, kterou Black nepochybně oplýval a vnímal více, než bylo pro veřejnost známo, a jeho spodní partie si začaly dělat, co chtěly. A jeho ruka nakonec taky.

Snažil se ignorovat, že je vzrušený. Tohle byl zatracenej omyl!

Nešlo to.

„Krucinál!“ zaklel nakvašeně s dlaní celou ulepenou, teď už pomalu ochabujícím ptákem a hrudí, která se vzdouvala, jak jen to vzduch plicím umožnil.

Takhle to dál nešlo.

Musel si najít nějakou holku, aby ukojil svůj apetit. Dlouhé týdny abstinence mu zřejmě nedělaly dobře.

 

***

 

Hodiny přeměňování se Zmijozelem Siriovi na náladě moc nepřidávaly.

Severus Snape sedával sice v první lavici, ale z konce třídy, kde seděli záškodníci, bylo na něj vidět opravdu dobře.

Sirius proti své vůli sledoval každý jeho pohyb. Jak si pravou rukou ladně zastrkává prameny spadlých vlasů za ucho. Jak se při psaní poznámek kouše do spodního rtu. Jak se soustředí na výklad učiva a zaujatě pozoruje ředitelku nebelvírské koleje.

No, kdyby byla Minerva McGonagallová tak o třicet let mladší, určitě by si dal Sirius taky říct. Teda, kdyby tu nebyl Snape.  
Kurva drát.

A proto se však mladý Black začínal cítit stísněně, jako nějaký šílenec, který nedokáže z hlavy vypudit myšlenku, která jeho nitro nahlodává do hloubky. A hlodá dál a nedá mu spát.

Tohle nebyla jen fyzická přitažlivost.

Bylo v tom něco víc, nedokázal ani sám pochopit co. Ale víc, než aby se ptal, co v tom všem vězí, tak ke svým myšlenkám vysílal vyčítavý dotaz, který se spíše ptal PROČ?!

ZATRACENĚ PROČ?!

 

***

 

 

Po dlouhých měsících si dokázal prvně přiznat samotnou skutečnost.

Zamiloval se.

 

A sám tomu sotva dokázal uvěřit, ale bylo tomu tak. Nebo aspoň to tak vypadalo. Podle řečí lidí, kteří popisovali samotnou podstatu té pitomé lásky, které se vždycky tolik vysmíval. Jo, láska, pitomý slovo. Koho to zajímá, no ne?

Podle těch trapných článků, co četl v Týdeníku čarodějek, co mu propůjčila občas Lily.

Remus se mu to snažil naznačit už od začátku, ale on to prostě nechtěl slyšet.

Jenže tohle nemělo smysl. Vztah Snapea a Siriuse by byl už od začátku odkázaný ke zkáze. A navíc Sirius pochyboval, že by ještě Snape měl nějaký zájem. Vždyť za celou dobu neprojevil vůbec žádnou snahu. Ignoroval ho stejně jako v minulosti. Není to důkaz absolutního nezájmu?

Ani po tom všem, co se mezi nimi stalo, se jejich vztah nevylepšil. Možná spíš naopak.

Nejenže už si ani jeden druhého nevšímali, ale pokud šlo o střety (také tomu všemu pomohl fakt, že střetů ubývalo, neboť James se před Lily snažil sekat latinu, Petr se sám na nic nezmohl a Remus to nikdy nepodporoval), tak jejich počet se značně reguloval, což znamenalo, že Sirius už Severuse Snapea vídal prakticky jen v hodinách, kde s ním vůbec nepřišel do styku. Styk. Ach, jak rád by s ním měl styk!  
Merline, dost!

Ignorace.

To bylo nejvhodnější slovo.

Dříve po sobě aspoň metali kletby, řvali nadávky, dělali si naschvály, jejich pozornost se jim vzájemně vracela, byť negativní formou, ale teď – nebylo mezi nimi už ani to. Nebyla to ani nenávist.

Nebylo to doslova a do písmene vůbec nic.

Ignorace.

 

***

 

„Siriusi, vnímáš mě?“ Amanda, blonďatá šesťačka z Havraspáru, se snažila získat seladonovu pozornost, ale i když souhlasil, že si s ní vyrazí do Prasinek, vypadalo to, jako by vůbec netušil, že po jeho boku vůbec jde.

Zatímco vyprávěla své zážitky a snažila se navázat kontakt, on byl duchem úplně mimo.

Teprve až do něj loktem vrazila, otočil se obličejem k ní: „Promiň, co jsi říkala? Trochu jsem se zamyslel…“

„Všimla jsem si,“ podotkla nedůtklivě dívka a zamračila se.

„Fakt promiň, dneska není můj den.“

„Den? Možná si myslíš, že jsme všichni ignoranti a nevidíme, že se s tebou něco děje, ale to není den. Spíš několik měsíců. Nepozval si mě na rande už půl roku.“

„Máš v tom vážně přehled,“ zazubil se. „Dokázala bys mi určit i den a hodinu?“

„Nedělej si ze mě legraci, Blacku, nezamluvíš to,“ opáčila bezmyšlenkovitě. „Co se s tebou děje? Poslyš, pokud se mnou nechceš randit, fakt mi to nevadí, ale zřejmě tě něco trápí. Můžeš se svěřit, třeba ti pomůžu.“

„To bys nepochopila.“

„Nepodceňuj mě,“ usmála se a poplácala ho po paži. „A nepodceňuj ženskou vynalézavost a logiku. I když si vy chlapi myslíte, že jsme blbé nány,“ vyplázla jeho směrem drze jazyk. Hned na to si odfrkla.

Zaujatě se na ni podíval. Uvědomil si, jak ji zřejmě celá ta léta podceňoval. Vždycky ji měl jen za kus masa, se kterým si může užít a ona vlastně nemá nic proti, nikdy jí nedal prostor, aby se víc projevila, i když si často povídali o nesmyslech. Ale když ji tak poslouchal, začínal sám sebe nesnášet za to, jaký byl nadržený debil, že se k ní choval tak, jak se choval vlastně k většině svých obětí.

Určitě stála za víc a rozhodně si nezasloužila, aby si s ní jen hrál.

„Půjdeme ke Třem košťatům?“ nabídl jí rámě a mile se usmál.

„Jen v případě, že mi řekneš, co se děje. Znám tě už dost dlouho na to, abych věděla, že to není jen tak. Tebe přece nikdy nic tak nezdeptá. Je v tom ženská?“ popíchla ho, ale nebyla v tom nenávist. Ba ani žádná výčitka. Zněla přátelsky a vstřícně. Dokonce působila, že ji ta konverzace neskutečně baví. Zvláštní.

Nečekal to.

Pocítil k ní sympatie, které neměly nic společného s jeho sexualitou. Znal Amandu od druhého ročníku a vždycky si s ní ze všech holek rozuměl nejvíc. Byla hezká. Nebyla ani tak hloupá jako zbytek těch husiček, co mu nadbíhaly. Dokonce se spolu občas bavili i o věcech, co s holkami normálně neřešil. Byly to blbosti, ale bavilo ho to.

Ona nebyla jen známost na nudné noci.

Teprve teď si uvědomil, že byla něco víc. Byla to kamarádka. Vážně kamarádka. Možná s výhodami, ale kamarádka. V pravém smyslu toho slova a významu.

Kamarádka, která o něj měla obavy.

„Abych byl upřímný – a nesměj se prosím – ano… Je v tom někdo další, ale ani zdaleka není tak přitažlivý jako ty. A to myslím vážně, což je fakt divný.“

„Lichotníku,“ odfrkla si pobaveně. „Ale přesto ten někdo dokázal něco, co nikdo v celý historii tvého studia na týhle škole – získal si to zarputilé srdce Blacka! Tak to jsem víc než napjatá a zvědavá, až mi řekneš, která slečna si dobyla takový poklad.“

„Myslím, že budeš šokovaná stejně jako já sám.“

 

***

 

„Děláš si legraci,“ Amanda seděla naproti Siriovi a popíjela svůj máslový ležák, zatímco se po tom Siriově sdělení, v něm více méně málem utopila. „Snape?!“ zopakovala šeptem jméno, které před chvíli vyplulo ze Siriových úst. I tak se její hlas projevil dostatečně ostře na to, aby vyjádřil šok z oné informace. Pořád nemohla uvěřit tomu, co slyšela a snažila se sama sebe přesvědčit, že je buďto nedoslýchavá, nebo si z ní její příležitostný milenec dělá dobrý den. Ostatně, to byl přece jeho styl. „To je nějaký z tvých dalších vtipů, Siriusi, že jo?“

„Nežertuju,“ prohlásil naprosto vážně mladík a unyle se na ni koukl. Jeho oči jasně dávaly najevo, že pro tentokrát to opravdu myslí tak, jak to řekl.

„Svatá Roweno! Ty to fakt myslíš vážně!“ otevřela šokovaně ústa a chvíli na něj zkoumavě hleděla.

„Jsem rád, že to bereš zcela normálně a vůbec se netváříš vyděšeně ani překvapeně, moc mi to pomáhá se uklidnit,“ nadhodil Black ironicky a pramen havraních vlasů si zasunul za ucho třesoucími se prsty.

„Promiň, já… No, je to tak vysoce nepravděpodobné jako kdyby McGonagallová začala nosit růžové mini, chápej… Překvapilo mě to. Nemůžeš se mi divit. Ty a Snape? Vždyť jste se vždycky nesnášeli.“

„Takže tebe nepřekvapuje, že je to kluk?“ zagestikuloval dlaněmi mladík, zatímco s podmračeným obočím zakroutil hlavou v pomyslné opozici.

„Možná trochu, ale nepřijde mi to divné, u tebe možná, ale sám víš, že kouzelníci už vztahy mezi stejným pohlavím nějak moc neřeší, teda, vznikají na to už zákony, ne? Nebo je možná už i respektují stejně jako normální vztahy, není to nic neobvyklého, teda myslím. Já bych to neřešila, jsou to blbosti. Mudlové tomu říkali před nějakým časem období hippies,“ nakrčila pobaveně rameny blondýnka a zazubila se na mladíka. „Ale Snape?“ zvolala hlasitěji a několik osob u vedlejšího stolu se po ní otočilo s podmračenými výrazy. Kupodivu je následoval i Sirius Black.

„Myslím, že bys to jméno měla vyslovit aspoň ještě pětkrát a pokud možno, co nejhlasitěji, mám dojem, že na konci Prasinek tě ještě neslyšeli! A vůbec, Bradavice jsou odtud dost daleko, přidej!“ neudržel se a hladina podráždění u něj dostatečně stoupla.

„Omlouvám se,“ stále nemohla uvěřit tomu, co se právě dozvěděla. Ne, že by vztah mezi nimi vypadal zcela uskutečnitelně, ale i tak se snažila dopátrat toho, co vlastně Siria trýznilo. On se nikdy nevzdával. Ne nadarmo měl po škole pověst Casanovy.  „No a v čem je problém? Chci říct, já vím, že je to Snape, ale podle všeho, cos říkal, mu asi taky nejsi lhostejný. Tak proč si spolu nepromluvíte? Neřekneš mu to?“

Sirius pak věnoval několik desítek minut vysvětlování o jejich vzájemné rivalitě, která všechno nakonec znovu zkazila. O blbosti jeho vlastní, která dopomohla k tomu, že byť jen střípeček šance se teď jevil zcela absurdně a nepatřičně.

Promlouval o tom, že svou šanci promarnil a že už pochybuje o tom, že by o něj Zmijozelák vůbec měl zájem, ať už jakkoliv. Navíc jeho obavy čišely taky z toho, že si to sám sobě ještě pořád nedokázal úplně přiznat, a že i když cítil, co teda asi cítil, stále tam byla špetka nějaké té nenávisti. Aspoň to tak ve vnitru vnímal. Vždyť, kdo by se divil, byl to Snape!

A co by na to řekli jeho kamarádi? A co jeho rodina nebo jeho blízcí? Co jejich koleje? U Merlinových vousů, vždyť to byl zatracený průser sám o sobě.

A bylo tady plno jiných vnějších vlivů.

Amanda si zlehka povzdychla. „Nevěřím tomu, že zrovna tobě něco takového říkám, protože tys byl vždycky ten, co se nenechal odradit, ale Siriusi, nikdy není nic ztracený, dokud to nezkusíš a nebojuješ do poslední chvíle. Na ostatní bych se úplně vykašlala, jde o to, co chceš ty a pokud je Snape to, co chceš, měl bys pro to něco udělat. A pokud se obáváš jeho reakce, pak mám pro tebe jeden návrh, jak si ověřit, jestli o tebe má nebo nemá zájem,“ lstivě se usmála, způsobem, který jasně dával znát, že ten úsměv sám o sobě není až tak úplně havraspárský. Možná, že nikdy nebyl.

Občas měl dojem, že je v té holce něco zmijozelského.

„Tenhle úsměv znám,“ zazubil se Nebelvír. „To nevěstí nic dobrého… A nevím, jestli se mi líbí,“ přesto nechal svůj hlas prostoupit vlastním pobavením, protože veskrze pobavený byl.

„Žárlivost,“ pronesla jednoduše a bez dalších slov.

„Žárlivost?“ zopakoval Black. Zřejmě úplně nechápal, nebo ne přímo chápal, kam tím míří, tedy zprvu, než nad tím začal více přemýšlet.

„To je ten nejlepší důkaz vzájemné touhy, Siriusi. Nech Snapea, aby na tebe žárlil. Aby dal najevo, že mu nejsi lhostejný.“

Siriovi došlo, co má na mysli. Nebo alespoň si to domyslel. „Takže myslíš… Ale no jistěže,“ hlasitě se zasmál. Přikývl. „Vždycky jsem věděl, že mám důvod tě před ostatními upřednostnit. Jsi Havraspárka. Ty jsou přece zatraceně chytrý, že?“

Dívka jen ledabyle pokrčila rameny a předvedla pomyslné pukrle, nakonec se ale přeci jen zatvářila jako osoba, která stojí stranou a o ničem se nikdy nezmínila, jako by snad chtěla prokázat, že je v tom naprosto nevině.

„No, proč ne, že jo. Chceš se této akce účastnit?“ zachechtal se, a jak naznačovaly okolnosti, automaticky předpokládal kladnou odpověď. Byla to spíš řečnická otázka, než otázka jako taková a oba to věděli.

Na ty její nevinné výrazy neskočil. Možná ji kdysi měl za husičku taky, ale tyhle výrazy znal. Poznával je, teď už mu dávaly větší smysl, než kdy dřív.

Vážně měl tu holku rád. Zdvihl koutek úst.

 

Přikývnutím byl stvrzen pakt.

Amanda se k němu naklonila a zcela bezostyšně pronesla: „Co kdybyste světu ukázal, pane Blacku, jak neodolatelná žena pro vás umím být? A jak… nenahraditelná stejně tak?“ naklonila pobaveně hlavu a mrkla na něj, zatímco nos lehce nakrčila ve škodolibé grimase. „Zejména, pokud bude přítomen jistý zmijozelský student, že. Zbytek už se tak nějak… Jak se to říká… No. Zařídí se to samo, nebo ne?“

„Uvidíme.“

Mladík s černými vlasy se ošil, tak nějak vzrušeně, jako by v samotné podstatě cítil úspěch. Natáhl se k dívce a samým nadšením jí líbnul na rty, i když to byl spíše přátelský polibek a očividně to poznala i ona sama.  
No, holt už mezi nimi nikdy víc nebude, co naplat.

Na druhou stranu, získal výhodného spojence.

„Kdyby nebyl Snape, Am… Fakt bys pro mě byla jednička, věř mi,“ přiznal nakonec Tichošlápek a i když v tom bylo jakési to citové obnažení, za které by se normálně styděl, zejména před svými kamarády, znělo to skoro až hrdě. Ale smál se. Konečně se od srdce smál.

Takže výlet do Prasinek nebyl až takový propadák.

„Oooh, zlato, ale kdyby tomu tak bylo, nebyla by to taková sranda!“ zasmála se taky. A myslela to podle všeho dokonce upřímně.

Poznal to i on, nebelvírský seladon, kterému jinak byly výrazy cizích tváří tak nějak u šípku.


End file.
